Light of a New Dawn
by SilverReplay
Summary: "This is my life now. I have climbed this hill, and now I will die upon it." "Shut up. We've only been hiking for twenty minutes." - Hán Wénqīng/Yè Xiū [韩叶]


**Notes:**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAN WENQING!

Qing Qing, this is alllll for you

 _*tosses Ye Xiu at kitty*_

enjoy

also posting right when it turns midnight in China, but still the 30th where I'm at gg

* * *

Inwardly, Ye Xiu curses to himself. How did things get to this point? Why is he climbing up a hill at some god-forsaken time in the morning before sun up? Why...is he even dating this athletic freak of nature?

"This is my life now," he bemoans. "I have climbed this hill, and now I will die upon it." He stumbles and clings tightly to a muscled arm, his legs rooting to the ground and not letting the other person continue walking.

Dark brown eyes, like molten chocolate at times, look down at him, and with barely any effort, he's yanked back up and held close. Ye Xiu staggers, his feet slipping. The tight arm around his waist now, however, prevents him from kissing the earth.

"Shut up," Han Wenqing voices sharply. "We've only been hiking for twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes of pure hell," Ye Xiu mutters, clawing at the arm wrapped around his waist. "Now let me go; I can walk myself."

Han Wenqing raises a brow in query. His arm only tightens around the slim waist as he uses his other hand to pull out a handkerchief to wipe away at the sweat dotting the slightly shorter brunet's forehead.

"Yes, I can walk another…" Ye Xiu looks up ahead and frowns. "How far do we need to go again?"

"To the top," Han Wenqing answers wryly, knowing that this answer is not actually what Ye Xiu is looking for.

"And _how_ far is the top from where we're at?" Ye Xiu sighs and leans into Han Wenqing's embrace. "How did you get me out of the room? What devilry have you delved into?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that of you?" Han Wenqing retorts, yet he still holds Ye Xiu close, breathing in the familiar scent of nicotine and musk. "Just another half hour or so."

"Hnngh," Ye Xiu groaned, deliberately drawing it out and catching his lover's eyes. "How about we just stop right here, and…" He trails his fingers up the arm wrapping around his waist. He looks up with half-lidded amber eyes.

His cheeks are also flushed bright red, and his dark hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat. His breathing is quick and shallow, and in any other scenario, this visage would have had Ye Xiu bent over any relatively flat surface moments later.

Unfortunately for him, Han Wenqing has something else in mind.

"Ye Xiu."

His name stops Ye Xiu's ministrations immediately. Amber eyes flutter innocently, as if he is doing nothing wrong. The blank stare he gets in return results in his perfectly kissable pink lips pouting in annoyance.

"Fine, fine. Let's climb up this stupid hill. You owe me later," Ye Xiu grumbles, tearing himself free and stomping up the trail.

Han Wenqing stares after him, his eyes dipping down in appreciation while he was at it. With a smirk, he shoulders his pack higher up his back and follows his fiery lover up the hill. A brief glance at his watch reveals that they have more than enough time left.

His eyes drift up to look at the starry sky, which has already begun to lighten up with the approach of dawn. Breathing in the clean, fresh air of nature, he settles himself. He can do this.

He sedately follows his lover, who struggles with each step even when unhindered by a pack. For all the exercise they both do together, it seems that it doesn't carry out of the bedroom. Soon, he matches pace with Ye Xiu, which is not hard at all to do.

Ye Xiu stops and leans against a tree, taking deep breaths. "Toss me a water bottle, will you?" Ye Xiu asks. He uses one hand to brace himself while the other is placed at his side, putting pressure on his aching muscle.

His movements tug the bottom hem of his white v-neck shirt up. The revealed expanse of pale, unblemished skin automatically catches Han Wenqing's attention and causes him to forget about Ye Xiu's request just moments ago.

"Qing Qing, you there? Pass me a water bottle," Ye Xiu says, annoyed. He straightens up a bit, causing his shirt to shift and cover his skin once more. Ye Xiu's slim fingers adjust his crimson scarf so it covers his neck more securely. One hand then hooks into pocket of his jeans while another opens palm-up, waiting.

Stirring from his reverie, Han Wenqing pulls out a bottle and silently hands it over. He didn't trust Ye Xiu to actually be able to catch it if he did toss it. Most likely, the bottle would have given him a nice shiner instead.

"How much farther do we need to go?" Ye Xiu asks in a near whine. His eyes are half-closed as he presses the cool bottle to his forehead, open just enough for him to observe his lover who has yet to break a sweat. Ye Xiu's back leans against the tree trunk still, which places some pressure off his sore feet. He hasn't gone on any hikes since he left his family all those years ago; Han Wenqing is lucky that Ye Xiu likes him enough to even put up with this farce.

"...It's been only five minutes since you've last asked," Han Wenqing said with a stony face. From his look alone, Ye Xiu knows the Tyranny Captain was questioning his intelligence, yet he easily ignores said look. It's not like this is something new.

"Wait, really?" Ye Xiu leans over and grabs Han Wenqing's wrist to look at the time himself. When he sees the time, he stares at the digital numbers blankly.

"Mn?" Han Wenqing taps a finger against a flushed, ivory cheek, not minding the sweat that transfers to his skin.

"Why," Ye Xiu begins, "is it only four in the morning?!" What time did this bastard end up waking him at earlier?

"We'll be late otherwise," is Han Wenqing's brief explanation.

"Late _for what_." Ye Xiu glares, those amber eyes darkening into burnt gold. He's been following his lover at arse o'clock in the morning without any explanation. It's a perfectly lovely day to stay inside and grind for material as well, so why were they outside on what is going to be a hot summer day?

"You'll see." Han Wenqing doesn't bother to explain, as it will only ruin the surprise.

"You'll see," Ye Xiu repeats, half in disbelief, half in irritation. "Fine then, I'm not moving from this tree." He plops down at the base of the tree he had been leaning against and twists open the water bottle. He up-ends half of it over his head and guzzles down the rest. Tossing the empty water bottle back at his frustratingly amused lover, he then runs a finger through his now drenched hair, letting the wind chill his body.

"You're going to get sick like that," Han Wenqing murmurs. He kneels down and tilts Ye Xiu's head up. "Look at you." He pulls out that same black and red handkerchief from earlier and begins wiping away the water clinging to Ye Xiu's ivory skin.

With pursed lips, Ye Xiu simply stares back, unwilling to give ground.

Once his task was done, Han Wenqing tucks away the drenched handkerchief and presses a chaste kiss to Ye Xiu's lips. Then, with nary another word, he slips an arm beneath Ye Xiu's legs and the other behind his back. Grunting, he lifts Ye Xiu up in a bridal carry and begins making his way up the hill.

"W–what," Ye Xiu stutters, stunned. "Put me fucking down."

"No." Han Wenqing readjusts his grip to account for his lover suddenly squirming and carefully treads up the path, with only the sinking moon and flickering stars as his guide. "We're on a schedule."

"You and your schedules," Ye Xiu grumbles. "What about my schedule? I had an entire day planned."

"Of you sitting in front of the screen, on Glory," Han Wenqing replies, steadily making his way up the hill. He mentally notes to get Ye Xiu to eat more, as he shouldn't have this little trouble carrying the slightly shorter male up the hill while also weighed down by his pack.

"And us in bed," Ye Xiu adds. He shifts to press his lips against a bare neck and nips at Han Wenqing's skin. "Where we could be right now, if you would only turn back."

Han Wenqing declines to reply and just tightens his hold on his disgruntled lover.

"Have it your way then." Ye Xiu gives up and just closes his eyes, intending to nap or at least try to while being carried up the hill like a delicate princess.

Han Wenqing glances down when he feels the cold nose nuzzle against his throat. A fond smile graces his face, and he makes sure to quieten his steps further. From memory alone, he hikes up the hill with his beloved treasure in hand, taking little notice as the stars begin to fade away.

When he reaches the glade he has scouted out previously, he kneels down to set his slumbering prince against a tree stump. He then takes off his pack and first pulls out the red and white checkerboard blanket. Unfurling it, he lays it down on the ground and pulls out the breakfast items he previously prepared—two thermos, one of coffee and the other of tea; a large insulated container of congee; two sets of utensils; a box of freshly baked muffins…

Han Wenqing pulls out the last item he has packed and stares at it. Briefly closing his eyes, he stuffs it into his jacket and opens his eyes to the image of a cloudless, clear sky. Kneeling up, he silently walks over to Ye Xiu and caresses the back of his hand against his lover's slim jawline.

"Sweetheart," he whispers softly, the affectionate nickname falling from his tongue easily.

Dark lashes flutter against those high cheekbones. That cute nose wrinkles up, twitching. His hand drops as he watches his lover slowly awaken.

"Mn?" Ye Xiu shakes his head slightly to clear the fog clouding his mind.

"Come, I set everything up already." Han Wenqing tugs Ye Xiu up and leads him a few paces over to the side.

"Set what up?" Ye Xiu asks, still dazed from his nap. He blinks rapidly at the scene before him, taking several seconds to comprehend the sight. "You—?" he starts, only to fall silent afterward.

"Yes." Han Wenqing guides Ye Xiu to sit down on the picnic blanket and then takes a seat next to him. The breakfast spread is laid out in front of them, and just slightly beyond that is the cliffview. "We're just in time to watch the sun rise."

"You brought me out here to watch the sun rise?" Ye Xiu asks again, despite not really needing the clarification. A scornful remark rests on his tongue, but he swallows it back down. He gazes back at the view before him and does find himself admiring the natural beauty. Just for this view...perhaps all that effort is worth it.

Besides, he did spend more than half the hike asleep while enveloped in a warm embrace.

Han Wenqing sweeps his gaze around even as he hums positively.

The green grass, dotted with wildflowers, is dewy with condensation. To their sides and behind them, sturdy trunks rise up and branch out, their limbs offering shade through leaf-heavy bundles. The dawn of a new day brings with it trills and chirps from songbirds, which he can hear faintly in the distance. If he strains, he can hear the running brook that he knows is just a short hike away.

Yet, his gaze is drawn back to the cliffview. The grass continues to grow here, but a few meters ahead, the grass gives way to beaten earth. If he were to look down past the cliff edge, he can see the city lights dimming gradually as the sun illuminates all that it touches when it breaks the horizon. His gaze does not, however, focus on this and instead settles upon Ye Xiu.

Eyes now similar to the warm gold of hot whiskey stare out at the horizon, entranced. The wind ruffles the damp ebony strands, causing Ye Xiu to shiver. Han Wenqing pulls Ye Xiu closer and retrieves the burgundy blanket from the bottom of his pack to wrap around them. Ye Xiu snuggles closer into his side then and draws Han Wenqing's attention back to his face.

By now, Ye Xiu's skin has regained its clear ivory hue, and under the lightening sky, those amber eyes seem to brighten iridescently. Han Wenqing forces himself to blink, and only then is he able to tear his gaze away to hand over the thermos of coffee.

"Xiu," he calls out, grabbing the other's attention. "Something to warm you up."

Ye Xiu accepts the silver canister soundlessly and twists the top open. He breathes in and savors the rich, crispy aroma of dark mocha coffee, allowing the chilly morning air to steal away some of the heat and cooling the drink enough for humane consumption. Ye Xiu glances over just in time to see Han Wenqing twist open his black canister, and the herbal scent of green tea immediately wafts over. Grimacing in remembrance at how bitter his lover's tea always is, Ye Xiu sips at his own sugary drink, thankful that Han Wenqing remembers to be heavy on the sugar but not the cream.

The caffeine instantly does its magic, and Ye Xiu is soon blinking away the sleep in his eyes. Sighing in relaxation, he turns his head slightly to look at his lover's strong profile, his gaze taking in a well-defined jawline and a slim, flat nose similar to his own. He asks without a second thought, "So why drag me out at o'dark hundred?"

The terminology makes Han Wenqing's lips twitch slightly upward in amusement. Now, if only Ye Xiu had given him more of a warning beforehand about his family background, though he did have his suspicions that have since been confirmed.

He casts his gaze out toward the horizon, where the sky has begun to be dyed with shades of violet and pink. He keeps silent, even as he feels fingers brush beneath his jacket and long sleeve tee to warm his skin. Should he? That is the question. When the dawn begins to break, he takes a long drink from his tea and allows the bitterness to revitalize his body. He drops one hand to dig it into his jacket pocket, even as he turns slightly so he's facing Ye Xiu more than the cliffview.

He sets aside his thermos of tea to pull Ye Xiu's hand from beneath his shirt. Tangling their fingers together, he takes a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"Is it really so hard to consider that I simply want to welcome the sunrise with you by my side?" Han Wenqing lets this hang in the air, his eyes examining Ye Xiu's face for any of the signs he has been dreading for the past couple weeks—no, months.

"No?" Ye Xiu asks more than states, his brows slightly furrowed. "But why pull me out of bed without letting me get a word in edgewise? We could have planned this outing better."

A look of embarrassment flashes across Han Wenqing's face then, his cheeks lightly flushing red. "I was afraid I would lose my nerve," he admits. His fingers play with the small box in his pocket, yet despite setting up this entire scene, he still can't muster the courage to reveal the contents of the box.

"Hmm?" Ye Xiu blinks in confusion. He shifts his gaze from their joined hands to Han Wenqing's face. "What are you going on about?" In the faint sunlight, the blush decorating his lover's slightly tan skin is even more evident.

"How many years have we known each other, Ye Xiu?" Han Wenqing asks instead, trading a question for a question in a half-hearted attempt to give himself more time.

"Getting on in your age, Old Han?" Ye Xiu automatically teases back, a smirk tugging at his lips. He leans up to press a kiss to his lover's jawline in recompense and leans into a broad shoulder. If he leans just a bit further, he might as well flat-out lie down in Han Wenqing's lap. When he sees Han Wenqing's adam's apple bob in the corner of his eye, however, he knows something is up. "Anything you've been wanting to say?"

The flat tone of delivery is what gives Han Wenqing the final push. Swallowing once more, he gives up on forming a perfect speech and simply lets his heart speak for itself.

"Is it too much to ask to spend every sunrise and every sunset with you beside me?" His throat is parched for some inexplicable reason, and he can see the glimmering awareness start to dawn in Ye Xiu's eyes. "For years, I have thought myself resigned to being only your rival, to just a distant figure on the stage of Glory. For years, I have wondered what it would be like with you in my arms, and when such a dream came true, I thought to myself, _This is the true glory I've been seeking, the true victory that has always been just out of grasp until this very moment_."

"Wenqing…" Ye Xiu murmurs, shifting so he can clearly see his lover. "This…" _is so unlike you_ , is what he wants to stay, but Han Wenqing stops him with a quick shake of his head.

"Every day, I wake up and thank the heavens for allowing me to meet you, to have you in my life. I pray for nothing to change, but...there is one change I do wish for." Han Wenqing pulls out the small box he's been fiddling with for the past several minutes. With a simple flick of his thumb, he reveals its contents—a simple gold ring that shines under the far-reaching rays of the dawnlight. "Will you be mine, and I yours, for the rest of our lives, Ye Xiu?"

"I—" Ye Xiu has no idea how to respond. This...this is beyond his wildest dreams; he has never expected Han Wenqing to want to make things permanent, or to be more specific, he hasn't dared to think of it. He flicks his gaze away from the daunting ring box and up to Han Wenqing's face. He takes in the hesitance and fear hiding within those dark brown eyes he could stare into for eternity, but the love and affection radiating from that soft smile, and the memories it reminds him of, is what propels him to his next course of action.

Unable to think of anything else, Ye Xiu leans forward to capture Han Wenqing's lips, his hand tightening its grip on his lover's. He lets his feelings seep into the kiss, allowing this to be his response. Their tongues dance together, and he submits easily for once, allowing Han Wenqing to languidly explore his mouth and steal his breath away like he has done countless times before.

When they break, both their eyes are hooded, and Ye Xiu can see the string of saliva stretch out between them before breaking. Licking his lips, he looks up through his lashes and breathes, "Shouldn't you put the ring on me?"

Han Wenqing withdraws his hand from Ye Xiu's and removes the gold ring from the case, his hand trembling slightly. He then lifts Ye Xiu's left hand, but before he slips on the ring, he tilts it so a hidden engraving on the inside of the ring catches the sunlight.

 **【爱情之荣耀】**

 **「** **The Glory of Love** **」**

"Perhaps presumptuous of me," Han Wenqing admits, "but the one glory I will remember forever, the one I will hold above all the championships and victories, is the glory of loving you and being loved in return." He slips the ring on Ye Xiu's finger then and then sits back to admire the glint of gold proclaiming to the world that his love is permanently off the market.

"I love you," Ye Xiu states. "I love you, and this?" He shakes his left hand slightly to refer to the ring. "This is just so everyone else knows, but even without this ring, know that I love you and only you." He grabs Han Wenqing's hand and sets it over his heart. "Don't you realize that this heart is beating solely for you?"

Eyes softening, Han Wenqing presses a kiss to Ye Xiu's forehead and then pulls his lover into his lap. "Let's watch the sun rise and blanket the world with its light. It's the first dawn we're spending together like this, and it won't be the last."

"Let's stop right there," Ye Xiu murmurs. "If you want to watch the sunrise, then get us a place where we can already see it. I'm not hiking up a hill in the middle of the night again, especially on so little sleep." He pauses then and tilts his head up to look back at Han Wenqing. "Wait, you asked my parents for my hand?"

"Yes." Han Wenqing looks back at him curiously. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing except the fact that I never introduced you to them?" Ye Xiu asks, slightly crossed. He doesn't even know if his parents knew of his inclinations, let alone the fact that he has only recently gotten in contact with his family after running away all those years ago.

"You could've told me your father is military," Han Wenqing remarks as he nuzzles his nose into the base of Ye Xiu's neck. His hands loosely wrap around Ye Xiu's waist, his fingers playing absently with the hem of Ye Xiu's shirt and occasionally slipping beneath to trail blazes of warmth on the tempting, pale skin.

"How could I when I didn't even know you were going to meet them!" Ye Xiu pouts and looks away, but the butterfly kisses pressing against his neck wears him down. "Did they say anything?"

"Just their blessing." Han Wenqing shifts and sets Ye Xiu down on his back. He places one elbow beside Ye Xiu's head to brace himself and uses his other hand to cup Ye Xiu's face.

"That explains nothing." Nonetheless, Ye Xiu drops the matter and loops his arms around Han Wenqing's neck. His breathing quickens slightly in anticipation, even as he spreads his legs slightly to allow Han Wenqing to lay in between.

"Later," Han Wenqing placates. He seizes Ye Xiu's lips then and doesn't allow the other to refute any longer. Pressing Ye Xiu down into the blanket, he allows himself to appreciate the gift he has been granted.

A life together with Ye Xiu? _Till death do us part?_

He'll follow this trickster to the next life and beyond. He can't imagine being without Ye Xiu.

The food he packed remains forgotten for the next hour or two but is much appreciated by a ravenous Ye Xiu once the sun has risen quite high above the horizon.

When he settles Ye Xiu back into his arms later, Han Wenqing stares out at the sky and sends a brief prayer of thanks. He isn't religious, but even he knows that having Ye Xiu's love is a blessing from the heavens.

Han Wenqing glances down at his well-satiated lover and can't help leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head. He lies back onto the blanket, a new one naturally, and turns his head into Ye Xiu's hair. Ye Xiu simply cuddles closer, burrowing his face into Han Wenqing's chest. With the sounds of nature meshing into a soothing melody around him, Han Wenqing slowly joins Ye Xiu in his slumber. The trees around them provide shade and shelter from the rays of the sun, keeping the couple from awakening until it is well past noon.

* * *

Cross-posted under **MTKiseki** at AO3

Beta'd by **Acnologiafire** at AO3


End file.
